A Demi-God or -Titen?
by anne430f
Summary: Dan (OC) is a normal boy or it s what he thinks until he meets Percy. The guy that draged him in a dark alley, to protect him. The main character is based on Daniel from danisnotonfire from youtube, if jou liked the way Percy always get into bad stoff then read this because most of all in this storry is based on Dan s reality.


Daniel was an ordinary boy from England, a young man actually. He was a little chubby, just enough to not be classified as skinny. He was funny and totally social awkward. Dan as he called himself, had cheated death more than once. When he was six he nearly choked on sweets, and when he has twelfth he fell of a cliff. The time of his sixteenth year he fell asleep on a motorbike. One time in Paris he was close to get hit by a train. He nearly got run down by cars countless of times, no scratch that, it was more likely on a daily basis.  
There was the time he nearly got run through with a harpoon, and not to forget the time he nearly decapitated himself by accident, trying to make himself a sandwich. Recently he manage to dodged five flaming, very big and very sharp knives walking by a street performer. Were the guy drop them from his juggling in the exact moment Dan walked by.  
And so the list goes on... and not to get started on his embarrassing thing the he had don in his life, and it was a lot embarrassing things. For instance, when he had to run down a mountain to get his underwear, which was stolen by the wind. Not to mention totally naked. Or one time when he hit a girl in the head, trying to put his arm around her. To shorten things up a bit, Dan was a magnet to bad luck. He blamed it at God, saying that God was trying to get revenge for the time he unfortunately sat fire to a bible, by accident.

And you would think that being in total danger would make him be physical ready to run really fast and long to flee from danger, but no. Dan wanted to be fit and strong, but he was just to lazy to do it. In his early teen years he had lost his interest in sport to video-games. which was a much better, more interesting and not to mention safer thing to do.

As bad as his life sounded, his school life had been ten time as bad. Dan had this condition he called procrastination, which made him not do homework. And practical anything he didn´t want to do.  
The most of his class hated sitting next to him, because he made tapping noises. Through the years of school he had a very scary french teacher, that seem to pay more attention to Dan than any of his classmates. That would sometimes freak him out a bit. And his social life in school was to be exact, was non-existent. Or to say it wasn´t until he got a classmate expelled by looking at porn at his "friend´s" laptop.

So who was he kitting when he said was surprised, by being pulled in to a abated alley a late night. Lost in thought he didn´t realize that the person that pulled him in the alley was pinning him to the wall with his whole body, and a hand over Dan´s mouth so he wouldn´t scream. Even though Dan had been in a lot of dangerous situations, he had the feeling that this was the end of the world as he knew it.

He didn´t know what the person would do to him, and with Dan´s rotten luck he could only think about something that wasn´t nice. The person didn´t do anything else then holding him still, keeping him quiet and watching. This was the part he didn´t understand, because the boy as Dan had identified the person as, was watching the opening to the alley. In the quietness Dan decided to take a closer look at the boy. The first thing that came in to his head was warrior. The guy wasn´t as tall as Dan, but he diffidently was a lot stronger. Which had been caused by physical hard work, this was easy seen on his body. Judging by the scared face, the guy was probably running fore his life. He was build like a swimmer, had half long messy black hair sticking out all over. The fear even though the tried to hide it, it was easy found in his sea-green eyes.

All this made Dan realize he didn´t need to be afraid of the boy, but the thing that was after the boy. He had a pretty good idea he didn´t wanted to know or he would probably have nightmares for the next many years.

* * *

What du you think, should I do more?


End file.
